Can you do that? Is that even possible?
by emmyromain1998
Summary: What happens when Mello tries to get high off of chocolate powder? This is my first time posting a fanfic online, I always welcome criticism to improve my work, Rated T for language (Mello...) and some "drug" use. Hope you enjoy! Ps, sorry for the bad summary :P *I DO NOT OWN ANY DEATH NOTE CHARACTERS!*


December 20, 2013

Can you do that? Is that even possible?

The kids in Whammy's House are all strange. They have strange eating habits, strange clothing, strange everything! Something has to be extremely strange or weird for anyone to think twice about it. Well, one day, it finally happened...

It was a normal day at Whammy's, nothing too strange happening. The kids were allowed free time from class so, most were playing with other children. Not one pair. Matt and Mello were in their dorm relaxing. Matt lying on the couch playing DS and eating potato chips, while Mello was lying face up on his bed eating chocolate.

After 30 minutes of Matt's "Not fair!", "Fuck you!" and of course, "I win, bitch!" shouting, Mello couldn't take it anymore. The blonde groaned and sat up saying;

"I'm bored."

The red-head took a minute to respond but he did, he learned from past experiences to always answer Mello, no matter what.

"So?" Matt simply said.

"Let's do something!"

"Like…?"

"Um, I don't know, get high or something? I don't fucking care as long as we do something!"

Matt actually paused his game and looked up at Mello.

"Get high."

"Yes!"

"You do realize someone will notice two 13 year olds getting drugs right? We WILL get caught."

Matt sighed and got back to his game. 'For a genius, Mello sure is an idiot sometimes.' Matt thought to himself.

"That makes it that much more fun!" The blonde grinned and jumped off the bed, pacing. "Now… where or what is the closest thing we can use?" Mello mumbled to himself.

"How about chocolate?" Matt snorted.

Mello froze in place and looked at Matt.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God. You are a genius Matt!"

"No, Mello… I was…" Matt gave up; Mello wasn't even listening to him. "Never mind, I'm going to class…" and with that, Matt left Mello to his thoughts.

"Chocolate…" Mello mumbled to himself, "I can't use a bar… what can I use…" Mello gasped as a sudden but perfect idea entered the blonde's mind. "Chocolate powder!"

Mello had planned to skip the rest of his classes that day so he could get high with his chocolate. He managed to sneak past Roger and all other Whammy teachers and got out to go buy his chocolate powder. Someone was sure to find out but hopefully, it'd be worth it.

The blonde walked to a convenience store that was close to Whammy's finding the chocolate powder almost immediately. He had a good sense for these kinds of things. Mello checked how much money he had when he found the powder. $10. He grabbed three bags of the powder and went up to the counter.

The lady at the counter looked like she was going to die or collapse at any moment. Greasy grey hair wrinkled covered face and the worst of all, fat.

"Hello," The lady said as she scanned the items.

"Hi."

Mello did not want to engage in a conversation with the old bag because if he did she was sure to ask him about him being in "school". Also, he just didn't want to talk with her in general. Unfortunately for Mello, the lady had realized Mello's rudeness and cut right to the chase.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" The lady asked after Mello paid.

"Shouldn't you be dead?"

The blonde gathered his chocolate powder and walked out. Bitch. It wasn't her place to ask me that.

Mello got back to Whammy's by the time last period started; he avoided the teachers again and went back to his room.

Mello had never done anything like this before but he saw a lot of movies with things like this so he knew the mechanics of it. He poured all three packets of the powder onto the coffee table in the middle of his room and split the powder into five piles.

The blonde got a straw and sniffed the first pile of chocolate powder. The effects were almost instant.

"FUCK YA!" Mello yelled. "This if fucking amazing!"

Mello had gotten through one more pile with a five minute break in between before Matt had come back. The red-head saw his friend and gave him a face palm.

"Mello, what the hell are you doing?"

Mello giggles then speaks, "Chocolate's greeaaat stuff Mattie! You should toooootalllyyy try it!"

Mattie? Oh god, is he actually high? A thought then occurred to the red-head. Mello had his gun with him. Matt was trying to think of a way to get it away from Mello when the blonde found it.

"Hey, hey Matt! Who put this gun here? Did you? Did you Matt?" Mello over dramatically gasps, "You did, didn't you? You're naughtyyy! Shoving your hand down my pants just to hide my gun from me! Silllyyyyy!"

"OK, no more for you."

"Whaaat?! Whyyy?"

Matt sighed, he wasn't going to get to Mello this way, he had to go to drastic measures. Matt left the room to go find L.

By the time L and Matt got back, Mello had gone through one more pile.

"… Two piles already!" Matt said as he and the detective walked into the room.

"Heeeeey L! Wanna try some? It's greaaaat!" Mello giggled.

The detective nibbled on his thumb thinking then sighed, "No Mello."

"What?! Why not?" Mello sulked.

"You cannot actually get a 'high' from chocolate powder. You deluded yourself into thinking you could. The placebo affects."

Mello snapped out of his state immediately, "What?! So I'm not actually high?"

Matt and L shook their head.

"Damn! I wanted to get high!"

The detective opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. He walked out of the room nibbling on his thumb once more.

Matt looked at Mello and grinned, "For a genius Mello, you're an idiot."

Matt laughed and then walked out of the room leaving the blonde to be bored out of his mind again.


End file.
